1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shipping containers and, more particularly, relates to an intermodal shipping container with mechanisms for collapsing and erecting the containers.
2. Background of the Invention
Intermodal transportation refers to the business of transporting containers, either loaded or empty, between cities, countries, and continents by means of semi-trailers, railcars and/or ocean vessels. Transported goods, including everything from electronics to perishables, are generally shipped in intermodal containers for safety and security. Containers used for international transport and domestic transport must pass certification tests of the International Organization for Standardization (ISO) to be deemed sufficient for the rigors of intermodal transportation.
Many ISO classifications exist in today's intermodal transportation framework. An example of particular interest is the 1AA classification, which is the most widely used classification for containers. Containers according to the 1AA classification are 40 ft. (about 12.2 m) in length, 8 ft. (about 2.4 m) wide, and 8.5 ft. (about 2.6 m) high with a loading rate of 67,200 maximum gross pounds. The container tare weight is approximately 6,800 lbs for a non-collapsible container. The containers are handled in ports and drayage yards using special forklifts or cranes and therefore must include specified fittings approved for safe lifting, stacking, and transport.
In an age of constant surveillance against acts of terror and international transport of contraband, ports, railroads and any location traveled by and accessible to trucks are vulnerable security risks worldwide. All intermodal shipping containers entering a country and traveling within that country pose a significant security risk. Containers provide convenient space for storage of weapons and other dangerous or illegal goods.
An increase in security inspections at ports has been on the rise in the past several years. The number of containers entering and leaving major ports every day creates a staggering task for security agencies to inspect each container. However, capacity restrictions at ports of entry and inefficient transportation infrastructures that create bottlenecks associated with the import/export and inland transportation of intermodal containers exacerbates the problem.
It is estimated that more than 50% of all ocean containers entering the United States, for example, are returned to port (or a designated marshalling yard) empty. It is also estimated, for example, that over six million empty containers leave the United States annually. Since an average container will make approximately 7.5 trips from one continent to another by means of an ocean vessel in one year and an average container has a lifespan of seven years, there is a considerable waste of space in shipping empty containers during the useful life of an intermodal container.
Several container designs, including designs for collapsible containers, have been developed, as shown by the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,570,698, 3,527,339, 3,996,285, 4,618,068, 4,848,618, 5,190,179 and United States Patent Application 2005/0017001.
Two commercially available collapsible containers have had limited success and acceptance. One such container uses separate removable panels. To collapse the container the panels are removed and stacked on each other using a forklift and a three person crew. The collapsed containers are then stacked six high in the space of a standard 20 ft container. The manufacturer quotes an approximate fifteen minute collapse/erect time. The other commercially available container collapses such that four collapsed containers stack inside a fifth container. The manufacturers reports a collapse/erect time of 10 minutes using two people and a forklift.